Party of Five
by virginiavixen08
Summary: AU Donna and Josh meet on an airplane and the pieces begin to fall together from there. This is my first fanfic so please r&r. I don't own any of the west wing cast the belong to aaron sorkin and nbc.


****

Party of Five

I felt the familiar sense of dread as we began to board flight 2212, to Washington D.C. I was going to be stuck for several hours, sitting next to some sleazy person, or some old woman with yards of photos to show me. I walked down the aisle to my seat. In the seat next to mine was an attractive somewhat familiar looking man, hunched over his laptop. I double-checked my ticket just to make sure, and it was my row. I slid into my seat not wishing to disturb him. With a sigh, he closed his laptop and turned to me.

"Hi, I'm Josh Lyman."

"Donatella Moss, very few people call me that. Everyone else calls me Donna."

"What a beautiful name."

I blushed, "Thank you." Then my worst nightmare, a large, sweaty man stopped at our row, and glanced at his ticket.

"I believe you're in my seat sir," he said to Josh. My eyes widened, and I paled. I gave Josh a pleading look, and mouthed, "Save me."

"I'm sorry sir, it's just that I wanted to be able to sit next to my fiancé, we just got engaged and I couldn't bear to be away from her." My jaw dropped. I put on my most convincing smile, looked at the man, and nodded.

He smiled and said, "Then if you'll just tell me your original seat I'll be glad to sit there instead." Josh gave him the number and the man walked off.

I turned to Josh and said, "Thank you. Why were you sitting in his seat?"

"I prefer the emergency exit row, more foot room." I laughed.

"Do you realize that we're "engaged" and, Honey, we don't know anything about each other," I said trying to keep a straight face. He laughed.

"I'm sorry that's all I could think of on the spot. But we have a whole flight to get to know each other." So for the next 4 hours we talked about our lives, and our plans in DC. "So what are you going to DC for?" he asked.

"I have a job interview."

"Really? Where?"

"Promise not to laugh?"

"Why would I laugh, "Honey?"," he said making quote marks with his fingers.

I laughed, "It's at the White House." I glanced to gauge Josh's reaction.

"Uh…ummm...for what job?" he asked, his voice strangely squeaky.

"Assistant to the Deputy Chief of Staff." As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I realized who I had been talking with. "I have an interview with you! I knew your name sounded familiar." We laughed at the odd coincidence.

"What are the odds?" he asked. "At the risk of sounding unprofessional, and forward, would you like to join me for lunch?"

I smiled. "I'd love to." The plane landed and we went to lunch at a local café.

After we finished Josh stood up and said, "I hate to run off like this but I have to get to work, but I will see you tomorrow for your interview."

"Yes. Bye Josh."

"Bye…Donatella."

I practically skipped to the apartment I had rented. I could hardly wait until tomorrow.

Next morning

I had been up for several hours trying to get my clothes, makeup and hair just right. I wanted the job more than ever, now. I arrive half an hour early. And waited until he had finished his meeting.

"Donna!" he said surprised, "you're early."

"I'm sorry; I didn't want to be late."

"No problem we can start the interview earlier then." We ran through the routine interview stuff. Josh informed me that Secret Service and the FBI had cleared me. "Now since you'll be my assistant, there will be plenty to remember. But most important, I drink my coffee black."

I laughed. "What's so funny?" he demanded.

"You want me to bring you coffee? How about I promise never to bring you coffee, unless something bad has happened or you've been exceptionally nice."

"Fine," he pouted.

"All that means is either have something bad happen everyday or be exceptionally nice, all the time."

"I'm sorry have I introduced myself? Josh Lyman, royal pain in the ass to almost everyone." I giggled. "Well that's it. Welcome to the White House Donnatella."

"I'm sorry?"

"You got the job, you start first thing Monday."

"Are you serious?"

"No I'm Josh." I playfully slapped his arm.

"You mean it?"

"Yes. Would you like a tour, and a chance to meet everyone?" I nodded. "Let's start with the communications offices." We walked

down the hall. "Toby, Sam!" Two heads popped out of an office.

"I'd like to introduce you to my new assistant, Donna Moss. Donna this is Toby Zeigler our Communications Director, and Sam Seaborn, his deputy."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," they chorused.

"Sorry to run but we have a speech to finish, and Sam has yet to use punctuation or grammar at all," Toby said. I laughed and said goodbye. We continued down the hall.

"Claudia Jean!"

"Yes mi amour?"

"CJ, I'd like you to meet Donna Moss, she's my new assistant. Donna this is CJ Cregg our Press Secretary."

"I can't believe you agreed to put up with him. Don't let him order you around."

"CJ, she won't bring me coffee," Josh whined.

"Don't whine. And Donna, I can already tell we are going to be great friends. Stop by after the rest of the tour and I'll see f we can do anything."

"Sounds great CJ." We continued on our way when we stopped at the Oval Office.

"Hey Josh," said a young man.

"Hey Charlie. Charlie this is Donna, she's going to be my new assistant."

"Oh boy are you in for a heck of a job."

"Why does everyone keep telling Donna that?"

"Because it's true," another voice said. I turned to face the voice's owner. It was a small elderly woman. "Hello Donna, I'm Mrs. Landingham. Would you like a cookie?" I smiled and took a cookie.

"Josh is a handful, so be careful."

Josh groaned. "You can go in now," Charlie said.

"Why are we going in here?"

"So you can meet Leo and the President." I froze, "Donna its okay. Come on."

We walked into the office. "Mr. President, Leo."

"What have you done now Joshua?" The President said peering over his glasses.

"I'll choose to ignore that. I would like you both to meet my new assistant Donnatella Moss. Donna this is Leo McGarry, Chief of Staff, and the President of the United States."

"Mr. President, Mr. McGarry."

"Oh don't call me that I feel old, its just Leo."

"Alright."

"Okay, I think I'm going to have a heart attack. Someone actually agreed to work for the Impossible Josh Lyman.," the President said.

"Umm...Josh about that raise," I said looking pointedly at him.

The President laughed, "I like you already. Welcome to our staff."

"Thank you sir."

"Okay we're leaving now before anyone else makes anymore cracks," Josh said taking my arm. We walked out and Josh showed me around the rest of the West Wing. "Well that raps it up. I'll see you

Monday at 7?"

"Sure thing, boss." I walked towards CJ's office and found her talking with a scruffy looking reporter. "I'm sorry am I interrupting something?"

"No Danny was just leaving," CJ said with a pointed look.

"Danny Concannon, you must be Donna, Josh's new assistant."

"How did you…never mind I don't want to know," CJ said, shaking her head.

"Good luck with Josh. And CJ one of these times you'll just breakdown and say yes."

"Keep dreaming. So I just put a lid on the press corps, you want to go grab a bite to eat, do some shopping and gossip."

"I'd love to." So we had dinner together, and went to the mall to buy some clothes for work, and special functions, because CJ said I would need some of those.

"So Josh told us you met before your interview but he didn't say how." So I told her about sitting next to each other on the plane and about our "engagement," which sent her into fits of laughter. "Josh Lyman said that?"

"What's so odd about it?"

"Josh never does anything like that for anyone. You must be

something special to him."

"What do you mean? We just met."

"Sometimes that's all it takes." We finished our shopping and headed home. I could not wait to start work on Monday.

6 months later

"Donna!"

"Yes, oh divine master?" I said feeling exceptionally snarky.

"Hmmm…I could get used to that." I just rolled my eyes.

"I need you to set up a time for me to meet with CJ, when she has a chance."

"Sure no problem."

He smiled, "Thanks." Oh that smile, turns me into a puddle every time. No, No, NO! Do not do this Donna he is your boss.

I called CJ, and set it up. "Josh she's got 20 minutes right now."

"Okay I'll be back soon." Josh rushed over to CJ's office. He walked into her office and closed the door. "I need your advice."

"On what?" CJ said putting down her newspaper.

"On how to ask a woman to a formal function."

"Who are you going to ask?" CJ said, I hope Donna's okay with this, she thought.

"Donna."

"You're going to ask Donna to the State Dinner?" CJ could barely contain her excitement.

"Yeah. Can you handle the press?"

"No problem. How are you going to ask her?"

"That's why I'm here remember?"

"Oh yeah. Well she's special to you right?"

"Of course, she's like no other woman. She's beautiful, smart, funny, witty, and there's chemistry between us."

"Well, I think you should send her flowers, today, with a note asking her to meet you in the Rose Garden, only don't sign it. And tell her what you just told me and ask her."

"I could kiss you right now you know that right?"

"Save it lover boy. Make sure to order her favorite flowers."

"I will!" Josh practically floated out of her office.

Josh came back from the meeting with CJ with a dopey look on his face. "What are you smiling about," I asked.

"Oh, nothing." He went into his office and closed the door. And came out a couple of minutes later.

"You have a meeting in the Roosevelt Room," I reminded him.

"On my way."

While he was gone I tried to get caught up on my work, but I was distracted. The State Dinner was coming up and Josh did not have a date. I could not go unless asked by someone who was invited. I had the perfect dress; I just wish he would ask me. I was brought out of my daydream by someone handing me a large vase of peach roses, my favorite. I looked for a card. I found it. It read:

Donnatella,

Please do me the great honor of meeting me in the Rose Garden in 10 minutes. I have something important to ask you.

There was no signature. I jotted down a note to Josh and rushed to the Rose Garden. Someone was already there; he had his back turned to me.

"Hello?" I said. He turned. I gasped. It was Josh. "Josh what are you doing here?"

"I sent you the flowers, Donnatella. And I have something important to tell you."

I blanched.

"Donna ever since I sat next to you on the airplane and pretended to

be your fiancé, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. That day on the airplane I couldn't bear to have to sit next to anyone when my beautiful Donnatella was already next to me. You are smart, witty, funny, beautiful, and there is something between us, I do not know how to describe it. And without you I'm lost"

"What are you saying Josh?"

"I'm saying I'm in love with you. And I would like to start seeing more of you outside of the office. Starting with the State Dinner. What do you say?"

My knees started to shake, "You really love me?"

"I do."

"I love you to Josh." He walked towards me and pulled me into a kiss. It was the most amazing kiss I had ever had. The spell was only broken by some cheering. I looked and the President, the First Lady, Leo, CJ, Toby, and Sam were all looking at us, and applauding. I blushed.

"It's about damn time," the President said. "So what's your answer Donna?"

"I think I'm going to have to give it some thought, sir."

"WHAT?" Josh exclaimed!

"I'm just teasing you, Honey." We laughed and Josh pulled me in for another kiss.

"Okay folks back to work, Josh, Donna, I need to see you both in my office," Leo said. We walked into Leo's office. "We've been anticipating this since day 1. Josh, Donna will no longer be your assistant."

Josh began sputtering. "She will be your senior advisor." Josh let out a sigh of relief. "Donna you'll have a little more responsibility and you will receive a raise." I smiled. "Now go on you two love birds, but no hanky panky in the office."

The next couple of weeks were the best of my life.

Finally the day of the state dinner came. CJ and I spent the whole evening getting ready. I heard the doorbell ring. "Just a minute." I opened the door to reveal a very handsome looking Josh in a tuxedo with a single rose.

"Donna, you look, wow." Judging from his reaction, I am glad that I had picked the long red dress with a scoop neck and a low back.

"Thank you," I said blushing. He handed me the rose and took my arm. We arrived at the State Dinner arm in arm. We danced the night away it was magical. I did not want it to end. We pulled up to my apartment. "Would you like to come up?" I asked tentatively.

"Would you like me to?" I nodded. We went upstairs and had a drink. Josh moved closer to me and pulled me into one of our amazing kisses. We continued kissing all the way to my bedroom.

I awoke to the sun streaming through the window. I looked over and saw Josh sleeping like a baby. I smiled; it was wonderful to wake up to. The phone rang, I grabbed it quickly so not to wake Josh up. It was CJ.

"So did you enjoy your night?"

"Shhh…Josh is still sleeping."

"Did you do what I think you did?" I blushed.

"If you mean had amazing sex with the man I'm in love with, then yes."

"Oh you go girl! I will let you get back to your knight in shining

armor. And Leo and the President said you guys don't have to come in until noon."

"Alright I'll talk to you later."

"So it was amazing?" Josh said sleepily, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Yes, but don't get to cocky," knowing it was too late. "We don't have to be in for a couple of hours."

"Well I think I can think of a few ways to spend that time," Josh said pulling me back into the bed.

2 months later

"CJ do you think you can come over?" I said on the phone.

"Sure sweetie, the First Lady wants to come with me, is that okay?"

"Of course," I said, already trying to look decent. I had been home all day with the stomach flu.

"We'll be there in 10 minutes."

They knocked on the door and I opened it to reveal CJ with flowers from Josh and Dr. Bartlet with her medical bag.

"Donna how are you feeling?"

"Better than I did this morning ma'am."

"Donna, its just Abbey right now. So you threw up this morning?"

"Yes ma'…Abbey."

"Let me take your temperature. You don't have a fever. If you don't mind me asking, when was the last time you had your period?"

"About 2 months ago…you don't think?"

"Well let's just see. I have a test right here, go pee on the sticks and we will see. I'll give you three just so we can triple check."

Half an hour later, the three of us were sitting on the couch waiting to look. "Why don't we each take a test and say it at aloud," CJ said.

I grabbed my stick and the others did as well.

"Pregnant."

"Pregnant."

"Pregnant."

They looked at me, "Are you okay Donna?" Abbey asked.

"I will be, I'm going to be a Mother," letting it start to sink in.

"Congratulations hon. Are you going to let him know?"

"Yes. Can you believe it? Josh is going to be a father."

"Something I never thought would happen," Abbey said. "I'm so happy for you both.

A couple of nights later

Josh and I were out to dinner on our 8-month anniversary since the day we had met. "Donna you haven't touched your champagne."

"I can't drink it. Josh there's something I need to tell you."

"I have something to tell you first. Donnatella these have been the best months of my life, I know it's soon, but would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

I gasped, "Yes Josh I will." He kissed me and slipped the most beautiful ring I had ever seen on my finger. It was a diamond with sapphires on either side on a platinum band.

"Now what were you going to tell me?"

"Josh, I'm 2 months pregnant."

"We're going to have a baby?"

"Yes we are."

"Donnatella you have made me the happiest man in the world. You'll be my wife and you are giving me the greatest gift of all, our child."

I smiled through my tears of joy.

We were married a couple of months later in a small ceremony in the Rose Garden, where we had first pledged our love to one another.

2 weeks later (5 months pregnant)

I had an appointment for another ultrasound, but Josh had a meeting he could not get out of so Dr. Bartlet, and CJ came with me instead.

"Well Mrs. Lyman you and all the babies are doing fine."

"I'm sorry, all the babies?"

"Weren't you told? You're having triplets."

"Triplets, as in three?" Had I not been lying down on a table I would have fallen flat on my back.

"Yes ma'am. I see that this comes as a shock to you."

"You bet it does."

"I'll go get the pictures and give you a moment."

"I can't believe it!" CJ exclaimed, "Triplets!"

"I need you both to promise me something."

"Anything."

"Don't let Josh know. I want it to be a surprise. And I'm going to need to keep the additional stuff somewhere; he'll find it in our apartment."

"No problem at all. I can't wait to see his face!" Abbey said laughing. "You'll let us be surrogate grandparents right?"

"Of course you will!"

3 1/2 months later (8 ½ months pregnant)

The President was giving a speech in the ballroom, when I felt something wet. "Josh, Joshua!" I hissed.

"What is it? OH MY GOD! Dr. Bartlet, everyone Donna's water broke"

We rushed to the hospital, with Senior Staff, Charlie and the First Family following.

"Okay Donna I need you to push," Dr. Bartlet said. We had asked her to deliver for us.

"Push this!" I yelled. "Joshua!"

"I'm right here."

"YOU DID THIS TO ME, I HATE YOU!"

"Don't worry Josh, Abbey was like this with each of the girls," the President said sympathetically.

"Okay I see the head! One big push!"

"UHHHHHHHNNNNN!"

"She's out, she's out. You have a beautiful baby girl. Come cut the cord Josh." Josh cut the cord, and the nurse took her to clean her off.

"Did you hear that? A girl," Josh said kissing my hand.

"Push Donna!" I gave another big push.

"It's another girl!"

"Twins?" Josh said his jaw dropping.

"Last push, come on Donna you can do it!"

With every bit of energy in me, I gave one more big push. "It's a boy. A healthy baby boy."

"Three? We have three? Did you know about this?" I nodded. "You will never cease to amaze me," he said kissing my forehead.

After they were all cleaned up, they brought them back to me. "But Donna we only had two names picked out, a boy's and a girl's."

"I already picked out more. We would like you to meet our bundles of joy. Gwendolyn Ann Lyman, her sister Sylvia Louise Lyman, and their brother Joshua Brandon Lyman."

Everyone cooed and talked to the babies. But the funniest ones of all were the President and Josh.

"I may be the President but to you guys I'm Grandpa Jed. Why don't I introduce everyone else? Over there are your Uncle Toby and Uncle Sam. Aunt CJ is next to your mama; soon you will have an Uncle Danny."

CJ blushed, and showed me her ring. I hugged her and congratulated her.

"And those two are your Grandma Abbey and Grampa Leo."

Josh was just holding his daughters and gazing at them. I knew like me, they already had him wrapped around their little fingers.

"Hi girls, I'm Daddy. And I'll tell you now, that there is never going to be any guy good enough for either of you so plan on joining a convent." I smacked his arm. "Okay your Mama disagrees."

"I think we'll let you all rest," Abbey said, herding everyone out of the room.

"Abbey," she turned, "Thank you."

"You're welcome Donna."

We curled up on the hospital bed and the five of us fell asleep.

Epilogue

Our children have grown up with more advantages than most children have. How many kids know the President of the United States as Grandpa Jed? I had to stop working in the West Wing until the end of our second term. But we always visit everyone there.

They are going to be 5 years old this month; they will be starting kindergarten soon. Despite the fact, that Josh and the President insist that they are too smart for it. I feel that they need a year to enjoy school, we teach them enough at work and by watching CNN and CSPAN.

CJ and Danny finally got married, 6 months after the triplets were born, and they are now expecting their first child. And they know its only one.

Sam has been announced as the Democratic Party's nominee for the 2008 Presidential election so we are busy with the end of the Bartlet administration and the beginning, hopefully, of the Seaborn administration. Josh is his campaign manager, and we are back to where we started, I am his assistant, only this time we have everything straightened out at the beginning. We will just have to wait and see what the coming years bring.

By the way do not tell Josh but I am pregnant again, this times its only twins.


End file.
